Leitmotifs/By Song
Non-Soundtrack Leitmotifs Roman’s Theme *Ruby Rose - (1:35 - 2:13) Roman walks to From Dust Till Dawn, enters and begins speaking to the shopkeeper. *Players and Pieces - (12:30 - 13:22) In a warehouse, Roman receives a box of Dust from a White Fang member. *Black and White - (6:15 - 6:26) Roman walks out of the airship and yells at the White Fang members. *Black and White - (7:31 - 7:51) Blake flees while Roman fires at her, and Sun Wukong distracts Roman. *Black and White - (8:22 - 8:46) Roman fights Blake and Sun. *Black and White - (14:45 - 15:20) In the after credits scene, Cinder Fall pays Roman a visit. *Painting the Town… - (5:51 - 6:53) Blake and Sun walk into the White Fang meeting, and Roman begins his speech. *Painting the Town… - (11:52 - 12:11) The Paladin lands below the bridges and begins approaching Team RWBY. *Mountain Glenn - (9:37 - 9:45) White Fang members tell Roman they found Ruby. *No Brakes - (9:48 - 9:58) Blake encounters Roman on the train. *PvP - (10:20 - 10:28) Neo releases Roman from captivity. *Battle of Beacon - (9:49 - 10:24) Roman plays with buttons in Ironwood’s ship. Neo hands him a Scroll, and he connects it to the computer. *Battle of Beacon - (11:56 - 12:06) Roman and Neo hear Ruby land on the roof of Ironwood’s ship, and Roman sends Neo to investigate. *Heroes and Monsters - (2:02 - 2:12) Roman receives a text message about Ruby from Neo and angrily heads up to the roof. *Heroes and Monsters - (6:39 - 6:53) Roman taunts Ruby, who asks him what he is doing and points out that the Grimm will destroy everything without help from the airships. *Heroes and Monsters - (7:04 - 7:12) Ruby questions why Roman would help in the attack, and he tells her he cannot afford to lose. *Heroes and Monsters - (7:32 - 7:52) Ruby hangs over the edge while Roman explains those he works for will change the world, and no one can stop them. *Heroes and Monsters - (8:10 - 8:36) Roman gives a final monologue, lecturing Ruby on how the world really works. Glynda’s Theme *Ruby Rose - (4:59 - 5:06) - Glynda’s arrival is revealed. *Ruby Rose - (9:48 - 9:55) Glynda’s hologram appears in the airship. *Best Day Ever - (9:54 - 10:13) Glynda uses her Semblance to clean up the cafeteria. Pyrrha and Jaune’s Theme *The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 (0:44 - 1:13) Ruby leaves Jaune to go to Yang. *The First Step, Pt.2 - (3:05 - 3:18) Pyrrha finds Jaune stuck to a tree. *The Emerald Forest - (6:16 - 6:39) Pyrrha unlocks Jaune's aura. *Jaunedice - (2:00 - 2:05) Pyrrha looks worryingly at Jaune after his sparring match with Cardin. *Jaunedice, Pt.2 - (3:50 - 5:07) Pyrrha takes Jaune up to the dorm roof and offers to train him. *Forever Fall, Pt.2 - (4:24 - 5:43) Jaune and Pyrrha make up on the dorm roof. *Burning the Candle - (5:12 - 5:38) Pyrrha tells Jaune to be honest with Weiss, and he leaves to do it. *Dance Dance Infiltration - (3:30 - 4:15) Pyrrha confesses her feelings to Jaune and walks away. *Destiny - (9:51 - 11:18) Jaune snaps Pyrrha out of her thoughts, sits with her to ask how he can help and she leans her head on his shoulder. *Destiny - (12:50 - 13:05) Jaune tries to encourage Pyrrha to pursue her destiny. *Destiny - (13:17 - 13:31) Pyrrha runs away in tears after accidentally pinning Jaune to a wall. *End of the Beginning - (4:17 - 4:39) Pyrrha interrupts Jaune with a kiss and shoves him into a rocket locker bound toward the city. *End of the Beginning - (5:31 - 5:54) Jaune begs Weiss and Ruby to save Pyrrha and not worry about him. *Remembrance - (10:42 - 12:40) Jaune listens to and follows Pyrrha’s training video. *Remembrance - (13:11 - 13:32) After the video rewinds, Jaune takes a moment and continues training. Port's Theme * The Badge and The Burden - (3:18 - 4:56) Port gives a lesson. * A Minor Hiccup - (1:05 - 1:32) Jaune talks to Weiss during Port's lesson. Oobleck's Theme * Jaunedice, Pt.2 - (0:36 - 1:31) Oobleck gives a lesson. * Search and Destroy - (4:44 - 5:56) Oobleck commends Ruby for bringing Zwei along to Mountain Glenn, noting the advantages a dog brings. Cinder’s Theme *Best Day Ever - (11:39 - 11:57) Cinder comes forward to talk to Roman, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. *Best Day Ever - (13:08 - 13:12) Roman asks Cinder to tell him more about her plans, but she refuses. *Welcome to Beacon - (12:13 - 12:30) Ruby comes face to face with Cinder. *Extracurricular - (11:24 - 11:49) *Dance Dance Infiltration - (10:23 - 10:34) Cinder enters the elevator with the two guards. *Dance Dance Infiltration - (12:16 - 12:19) Cinder smiles at Ruby just before Ironwood arrives. *Dance Dance Infiltration - (12:31 - 12:42) Cinder changes into her dress and disappears into the party. *Breach - (2:17 - 2:24) Mercury asks Cinder what to do. *Breach - (13:26 - 13:30) Cinder says she considers the day successful. *It's Brawl in the Family - (14:48 - 15:20) Cinder decides they should do nothing about Qrow’s presence, checks on the virus and sends Mercury and Emerald to their rooms. *Never Miss a Beat - (11:17 - 11:34) Cinder looks through Ironwood’s files on her Scroll and finds Penny Polendina’s schematics. *Beginning of the End - (2:57 - 3:04) Emerald asks Cinder who she is. *Beginning of the End - (6:20 - 6:26) Cinder tells Emerald and Mercury to remember the plan exactly as they had discussed. *Beginning of the End - (10:04 - 10:12) Cinder walks towards Amber after having broken her Aura. *Beginning of the End - (13:00 - 13:13) Cinder simultaneously bribes and threatens Adam into allying with her. *Beginning of the End - (15:21 - 15:39) Cinder gives orders to Emerald and Mercury. *PvP - (6:45 - 6:57) *PvP - (7:48 - 8:02) - Cinder gives her speech to all of Remnant watching the tournament. *Battle of Beacon - (13:29 - 13:53) Cinder watches the chaos and instructs Mercury to continue livestreaming. *Battle of Beacon - (15:59 - 16:03) Cinder eyes Ozpin and Team JNPR from a far rooftop. *Heroes and Monsters - (15:50 - 15:54) CInder watches Jaune and Pyrrha run as she returns to the floor. *End of the Beginning - (6:24 - 6:34) Cinder shushes the dragon, tells it that Beacon is its home now and readies a fireball. *End of the Beginning - (6:51 - 7:15) The start of Cinder and Pyrrha's battle. *End of the Beginning - (8:20 - 8:29) Cinder shoots fire at Pyrrha and blocks her shield. *The Next Step - (4:22 - 4:25) Salem tells Cinder she will stay with her to continue her treatment. *The Next Step - (5:03 - 5:10) Cinder whispers into Emerald's ear. *Of Runaways and Stowaways - (16:49 - 16:54) Cinder struggles to use her own voice to answer Salem. *A Much Needed Talk - (2:45 - 2:55) Qrow explains to Team RNJR Cinder only stole half of the Maiden's powers. *Taking Control - (1:36 - 1:52) Cinder defeats Beowolves while training with her Fall Maiden powers. *Taking Control - (2:08 - 2:16) Cinder turns and shakes her head after Salem asks whether she lied to her. *No Safe Haven - (17:24 - 17:39) Cinder makes Emerald use her Semblance in order to make her see a hallucination of Ruby that she then shoots fire at. *Welcome to Haven - (14:02 - 14:13) Jaune asks Lionheart about Cinder, Emerald and Mercury, to which he responds that all their files were forgeries. *Dread in the Air - (4:59 - 5:03) Ironwood’s Theme *Welcome to Beacon - (1:03 - 1:32) Atlesian airships arrive over Beacon Academy’s campus. *A Minor Hiccup - (9:00 - 9:55) Ironwood presents the Atlesian Knight-200s and a hologram of the Atlesian Paladin. *Breach - (4:56-5:36) - The Atlesian military arrives to help eradicate Grimm. *Breach - Ironwood finishes with Ozpin and moves on to Torchwick. *It’s Brawl in the Family - (13:34 - 13:44) Ironwood says that the people of Vale need someone to protect them and their enemies will feel his military’s strength. *Battle of Beacon - (8:09 - 8:33) Ironwood fights the Alpha Beowolf. *Heroes and Monsters - (9:46 - 9:53) Ironwood emerges from the smoke and reloads his gun. *Heroes and Monsters - (10:43 - 11:04) Ironwood summarizes the situation and issues commands to Glynda and Qrow. *Tipping Point - (10:42 - 10:51) Ironwood says Weiss is the only person making sense and thanks Jacques for the party. *Taking Control - (10:14 - 10:44) Ironwood tells Jacques Atlas will close its borders, and nobody will be allowed in or out without the council's permission. Neptune’s Theme *Welcome to Beacon - (7:12 - 7:19) Neptune introduces himself to Weiss. Grimm Theme *Search and Destroy - (10:32 - 10:44) The Goliath Grimm are introduced. *No Brakes - (6:12 - 6:26) The Grimm enter the tunnel after an explosion creates an entrance for them. *PvP - (9:00 - 9:11) The Nevermore appears over the colosseum. *Battle of Beacon - (6:06 - 6:16) The Griffon Grimm are introduced. *End of the Beginning - (7:33 - 7:57) The Dragon takes off and destroys the top of Beacon tower. *The Next Step - (0:59 - 1:13) Beowolves spawn from black puddles in Salem's Domain. *Remembrance - (5:02 - 5:11) The dying Huntsman explains the people's panic attracted Grimm to the village. *Tipping Point - (4:08 - 4:20) Ren explains a Grimm resulted in the abandonment of Oniyuri. *A Much Needed Talk - (5:41 - 5:58) Qrow tells the story of the two brothers. *Kuroyuri - (14:02 - 14:08) The Nevermore climbs down the house and roars. *Kuroyuri - (14:43 - 14:50) Young Ren and Nora watch the Nuckelavee walk away. *Welcome to Haven - (2:19 - 2:27) Weiss and the pilot listen to the distress call over the radio. *Welcome to Haven - (8:39 - 8:48) Lionheart explains how negativity following the the Fall of Beacon brought Grimm to Mistral. Neo's Theme * No Brakes - (8:37 - 9:08) During the first part of Yang and Neo's fight. * No Brakes - (11:30 - 11:52) During the second part of Yang and Neo's fight. * No Brakes - (12:28 - 12:36) As Neo approaches an unconscious Yang, drawing her blade. * PvP - (10:08 - 10:19) Neo walks towards Roman's cell. * Heroes and Monsters - (1:57 - 2:02) Neo takes a photo of Ruby and winks at her. * Heroes and Monsters - (7:18 - 7:23) Neo disarms Ruby and kicks her towards Roman. Vytal Festival Tournament Theme * Round One - (2:45 - 3:04) Team RWBY and Team ABRN begin to fight. * It's Brawl in the Family - (15:28 - 15:48) Tournament watchers are excited for the fight of Emerald and Mercury against Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi. * Destiny - (15:47 - 16:28) Mercury confronts Ruby as Pyrrha and Penny are selected to be the next match. Winter’s Theme *It’s Brawl in the Family - (5:52 - 5:57) Winter denies Qrow’s implications about Ironwood being a sellout. *It’s Brawl in the Family - (6:01 - 6:11) Winter tells Weiss to leave, and Qrow continues to taunt. *It’s Brawl in the Family - (7:32 - 7:52) Qrow and Winter continue fighting by the lamp post, and Winter heads up to the top of the nearby archway. *It’s Brawl in the Family - (8:11 - 8:20) Winter launches herself at Qrow from the archway and begins dual wielding. *It’s Brawl in the Family - (8:53 - 9:08) Winter makes a glyph behind herself, and Qrow begins to transform his sword but suddenly returns it to inactive mode. *It’s Brawl in the Family - (9:16 - 9:19) Winter launches toward Qrow to stab him in the throat. Pyrrha's Theme * Fall - (4:19 - 5:17) Ozpin tells Pyrrha that the Maidens are real and that they believe she is next in line to become the Fall Maiden. * Fall - (9:24 - 9:51) Pyrrha asks why the Maidens are kept secret if they are so important. * Destiny - (9:36 - 9:49) Pyrrha watches the leaf come down in front of her. * Destiny - (11:22 - 12:44) * PvP - (6:59 - 7:12) Pyrrha tears up as she stares down at Penny's body. * Heroes and Monsters - (12:18 - 12:57) After reaching Amber in the vault, Ozpin tells Jaune to stand guard and tells Pyrrha she must make a choice. Pyrrha climbs into the pod. * End of the Beginning - (4:46 - 5:13) Pyrrha uses her Semblance to take the elevator to the top of Beacon tower. * End of the Beginning - (7:16 - 7:30) Pyrrha throws her weapon at Cinder and tackles her to the ground. * End of the Beginning - (8:12 - 8:17) Pyrrha uses her Semblance to throw Ozpin's ruined desk at Cinder. * End of the Beginning - (8:29 - 8:45) Pyrrha attacks Cinder using the giant gears. * End of the Beginning -(9:16 - 9:45) Cinder boasts about her new power and how she will use it in ways Pyrrha could not imagine. Pyrrha asks whether Cinder believes in destiny. * A Much Needed Talk - (2:28 - 2:35) Jaune figures out Pyrrha was going to become a Maiden. * A Much Needed Talk (2:57 - 3:14) Jaune becomes upset, believing Pyrrha was forced into becoming a Maiden. Qrow explains it was her choice, and Jaune stands and walks away. Salem's theme *End of the Beginning - (20:31 - 21:46) Salem gives a monologue. *The Next Step - (3:04 - 4:06) Salem questions Watts' cruelty toward Cinder, lists off her recent accomplishments and asks what failures he refers to. *The Next Step - (4:28 - 4:57) Salem gives each member of Team WTCH their orders. *Of Runaways and Stowaways - (15:24 - 15:49) Salem coaches Cinder before the Seer arrives. *A Much Needed Talk - (8:14 - 8:32) Qrow explains the lack of knowledge on Salem. *A Much Needed Talk - (14:01 - 14:13) Qrow explains Salem works from the shadows and others to get what she wants. *Taking Control - (2:02 - 2:24) Salem questions Cinder and tells her to stop holding back. *Taking Control - (2:45 - 3:23) Salem asks Tyrian whether he was successful on his mission. After learning he was not, she expresses disapproval and leaves. *Dread in the Air - (3:50 - 4:15) Salem uses the Seer to put Lionheart in his place. Oscar's theme *The Next Step - (6:20 - 7:30) Oscar does his duties on the farm. *Punished - (2:16 - 2:25) Oscar picks up the book to put it back on the shelf. *Punished - (3:28 - 3:45) Oscar describes Lionheart's office. *Punished - (4:36 - 4:58) Ozpin tries to convince Oscar to go to Mistral. *Kuroyuri - (1:29 - 2:32) Oscar leaves the farm. *Welcome to Haven - (19:33 - 19:38) Oscar asks for Ruby at Team RNJR's Mistral house. *Welcome to Haven - (20:27 - 20:32) Oscar introduces himself to Team RNJR. *Unforeseen Complications - (8:16 - 8:41) Oscar thanks Qrow and awkwardly says he has never been around Huntsmen and Huntresses before. *Unforeseen Complications - (10:33 - 10:45) Ozpin explains the Ozpin Team RNJR knew was not his first form nor his last. *Unforeseen Complications - (17:03 - 17:06) As Ozpin says Salem's forces would attack before students return to Haven. *Lighting the Fire - (4:45 - 5:02) Oscar and Ruby spar, and Ruby knocks Oscar down. *Lighting the Fire - (5:38 - 5:55) Oscar and Ruby spar with Ozpin in control of Oscar's body. Raven's Theme *Family - (11:37 - 12:01) Qrow climbs the stairs, and Raven greets him. *Family - (13:00 - 13:14) Raven grabs Qrow's arm and asks again whether Salem has the Relic. *Family - (13:18 - 13:23) Raven tells Qrow she just wants to know what they are up against. *Family - (13:42 - 13:50) Raven tells Qrow that he turned his back on the tribe. *Family - (13:59 - 14:37) Raven explains as the leader of the tribe she will whatever it takes to ensure their survival. Qrow mentions Shion village and the powerful person Raven must have among her ranks. *Family - (14:59 - 15:07) Raven ends her conversation with Qrow and leaves. *Welcome to Haven - (11:31 - 11:45) Qrow informs Lionheart and Team RNJR that the Spring Maiden is with Raven's tribe. *Welcome to Haven - (12:20 - 12:27) An agitated Qrow tells Lionheart they must go and get Spring as soon as possible. *Welcome to Haven - (13:08 - 13:11) Qrow says Raven will not give up Spring without a fight. *Welcome to Haven - (18:53 - 18:59) The Shady Man says he heard Yang is looking for someone and smiles. *Dread in the Air - (20:10 - 20:19) Raven appears, saying they have hit the jackpot and kicking Weiss. Menagerie's theme *Menagerie - (1:50 - 2:30) Blake and Sun arrive in Menagerie. *Unforeseen Complications - (4:49 - 5:36) Ghira talks about his previous involvement with the White Fang and about Sienna Khan. Tyrian's Theme *Tipping Point (11:32 - 11:53) Tyrian first attacks Team RNJR. *Tipping Point (12:20 - 13:08) Tyrian talks with Team RNJR. *Tipping Point (14:21 - 14:54) Tyrian praises Salem after revealing himself as a Faunus and leads into the fight's restart. *Punished (11:52 - 12:08) Tyrian reveals his guns and repels Ren and Nora. *A Much Needed Talk (3:21 - 3:30) Ruby asks Qrow why Tyrian was after her. *Taking Control (2:32 - 2:43) Tyrian weeps and asks for forgiveness. *Taking Control (3:48 - 4:23) Tyrian kills the Beowolf. *Dread in the Air (4:54 - 4:57) Watts learns Tyrian lost his tail. Nora's Theme *Kuroyuri - (7:13 - 7:50) Young Nora is teased and bullied by three kids. *Kuroyuri - (14:52 - 14:55) Young Nora tells Ren she is scared. *No Safe Haven - (5:48 - 5:51) The Nuckelavee breaks Nora's Aura. *No Safe Haven - (6:30 - 6:35) Nora stands and looks at Ren and the Nuckelavee. *No Safe Haven - (7:24 - 7:43) Nora talks to Ren underneath the house. *Welcome to Haven - (19:39 - 19:43) Nora asks why Oscar is looking for Ruby. Ren's Themes Theme 1: *Kuroyuri - (8:18 - 8:31) Ren's father tells him sometimes the worst action to take is taking none at all. *Kuroyuri - (12:03 - 12:41) Ren's father says Ren must be brave, giving him the knife and telling him to take action. *No Safe Haven - (7:24 - 8:07) Nora talks with Ren underneath the house, and he pulls out his father's knife. *No Safe Haven - (9:48 - 10:18) Ren kills the Nuckelavee. Theme 2: *Kuroyuri - (8:32 - 8:44) Li tells Ren to go home and says he must speak to the mayor. *Kuroyuri - (11:42 - 11:55) Li falls over with Ren and then tells him that he needs to run. *Kuroyuri - (13:48 - 14:00) Ren runs to Nora and tells her to be brave after unlocking his Semblance. *Kuroyuri - (14:32 - 14:36) Ren deactivates his Semblance after the Nevermore flies away. *Kuroyuri - (14:56 - 15:00) Ren tells Nora he is scared too. *Kuroyuri - (17:27 - 17:38) Ren finds his father's arrow in the Nuckelavee's lair. *No Safe Haven - (2:43 - 2:48) Ren uses his Semblance on Jaune and Qrow. *No Safe Haven - (5:53 - 6:20) Ren recklessly attacks the Nuckelavee after it has taken out Nora. *No Safe Haven - (6:35 - 6:40) Ren gets up and looks at the Nuckelavee. Volume 1 Soundtrack This Will Be the Day *Forever Fall, Pt.2 - (2:40 - 3:04) Jaune Arc fights an Ursa. *Search and Destroy - (9:52 - 10:07) Ruby plays with Zwei, and Bartholomew Oobleck decides it is time to set up camp for the night. *Never Miss a Beat - (7:28 - 7:48) - Weiss uses wind Dust against Flynt Coal and assaults him from all sides with ice spikes fired from glyphs. Red Like Roses *Ruby Rose - (4:34 - 4:58) Ruby Rose attempts to stop Roman Torchwick on the rooftop, and he enters the airship. *The Shining Beacon - (3:08 - 3:14) Blake Belladonna talks about the Schnee Dust Company. *The First Step - (5:28 - 5:46) Ozpin explains how each student will acquire their partners. *The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 - (1:08 - 2:06) Ruby and Weiss argue. (This plays alongside Mirror Mirror.) *Players and Pieces - (4:10 - 4:48) Weiss and Ruby converse after Weiss immobilizes the Deathstalker. *Black and White - (8:59 - 9:10) Ruby gets Roman’s attention, and Penny Polendina accidentally distracts her. *Best Day Ever - (9:13 - 9:40) Ruby uses her Semblance to defeat Team JNPR in the food fight. *Welcome to Beacon - (3:51 - 3:57) Ruby makes a move against Yang in their board game. *Round One - (1:07 - 1:37) Ruby tells Summer Rose’s gravestone about Yang, her team and the friends she has made at Beacon. *Battle of Beacon - (6:18 - 6:28) Ruby borrows Sun’s Scroll to summon her rocket locker. *End of the Beginning - (14:50 - 15:05) Qrow tells Ruby how special she is for having silver eyes. *End of the Beginning - (16:28 - 16:34) Ruby asks Qrow how she can help. *Volume 4 Character Short - (1:09 - 1:31) Beowolves surround Ruby after she lands on the statue. *Volume 4 Character Short - (1:54 - 2:19) Ruby's fight with the Beowolves. *Volume 4 Character Short - (3:36 - 3:54) Rose petals flow out of the church and rise up. *Punished - (12:11 - 12:21) Ruby makes her way toward and onto the rooftop. *A Much Needed Talk - (3:33 - 3:58) As Qrow explains why Tyrian was after Ruby. *A Much Needed Talk - (15:38 - 15:58) Ruby asks Qrow why he kept so much secrecy and did not just travel alongside Team RNJR. Mirror Mirror *The Shining Beacon - (2:49 - 3:07) Weiss Schnee yells at Ruby after the latter ignites Dust with a sneeze. *The Shining Beacon - (3:24 - 3:40) Ruby promises to make things up to Weiss, then attempts to talk to Blake as she is already leaving. *The First Step, Pt.2 - (2:13 - 2:31) Ruby recalls who else she knows in the school and slides to a stop upon finding Weiss. *The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 - (1:23 - 2:06) Ruby and Weiss argue. *The Stray - (7:28 - 8:21) Weiss explains why she despises the White Fang and distrusts Faunus. *Best Day Ever - (7:33 - 7:54) Weiss uses ketchup and a swordfish to fight Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. *Welcome to Beacon - (10:12 - 10:22) Weiss reminds Blake of the promise she made to tell her teammates if something is wrong. *Painting the Town… - (11:44 - 11:47) Weiss creates a thin sheet of ice on the bridge for the Paladin to slip on. *No Brakes - (10:38 - 11:10) Weiss' battle with the White Fang lieutenant. *It’s Brawl in the Family - (4:46 - 4:51) Weiss walks over to confront Qrow, thinking his use of “Ice Queen” was directed at her. *Never Miss a Beat - (8:43 - 8:54) Weiss uses her body in an attempt to eliminate Flynt. *Tipping Point - (10:51 - 10:57) Weiss looks up at her father, who stares back angrily. *Punished - (8:52 - 9:02) Weiss is in shock after her father leaves. *Punished - (9:24 - 9:46) Weiss realizes Whitley's true intentions. *Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back - (6:36 - 6:41) Whitley interrupts Weiss. *Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back - (8:15 - 8:34) Weiss summons her Arma Gigas for the first time. *Taking Control - (6:33 - 7:10) Weiss and Klein make their way through the Schnee home. *Taking Control - (10:09 - 10:17) Weiss thanks Klein Sieben before he shuts the hidden door for her. *Welcome to Haven - (2:39 - 3:05) Weiss tells the Atlas pilot the distressed Mistral pilot and her passengers will die without help. However, the Atlas pilot still refuses. *Dread in the Air - (6:49 - 6:55) Weiss stands and walks to the cockpit to ask the pilot where they are. *Dread in the Air - (8:07 - 8:15) Weiss asks the pilot whether he is carrying Dust on the ship. *Dread in the Air - (9:19 - 9:32) Weiss opens fire upon the Lancers with multiple Dust projectiles. *Dread in the Air - (10:24 - 10:34) Weiss fires Dust fireballs at a floating island, dislodging rocks. *Lighting the Fire - (13:44 - 14:05) Weiss busts out of her cage and runs over to Yang. *Lighting the Fire - (14:17 - 14:24) Weiss and Yang begin to run and attack before Vernal stops them. From Shadows *The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 - (4:15 - 6:00) Ruby and Yang try to talk to Blake. *The Stray - (6:18 - 7:16) Blake and Weiss begin arguing about Faunus and the White Fang again after Weiss questions Penny about Sun. *The Stray - (9:22 - 9:39) Ruby wakes and is saddened to see Blake has not returned. *Black and White - (1:03 - 2:01) Blake explains the history of the White Fang. *Black and White - (6:30 - 6:52) Blake leaps down from the warehouse roof and takes Roman hostage. *Best Day Ever - (7:09 - 7:16) Blake uses her Semblance against Pyrrha during the food fight. *Welcome to Beacon - (8:45 - 9:01) Blake tells Ozpin why she wears her bow. *Mountain Glenn - (3:50 - 4:43) Blake talks about Adam, her uncertainty about what she will do after she leaves Beacon and how she often runs away. *Destiny - (2:43 - 4:16) Yang asks her teammates if they believe her, and Blake explains her hesitance to believe. *Battle of Beacon - (13:06 - 13:14) Blake stops outside the cafeteria and discovers Adam inside. *Heroes and Monsters - (2:36 - 2:57) Blake stops Adam from killing a student and says she will not run. Adam kicks Blake away, stops a Creep from attacking her and walks forward to continue fighting her. *Heroes and Monsters - (11:42 - 11:48) Weiss tells Yang where Blake went. Yang tells her to look for Ruby and runs off to find Blake. *Heroes and Monsters - (13:35 - 13:46) Adam threatens to destroy everything Blake loves, starting with Yang. *Heroes and Monsters - (16:00 - 16:20) Blake leaps in front of Yang to protect her from Adam. *Of Runaways and Stowaways - (2:54 - 3:21) Blake gets rid of her bow. *Of Runaways and Stowaways - (10:47 - 11:08) The captain gives Blake and Sun a plan to take down the Sea Dragon. *A Much Needed Talk - (11:48 - 12:19) Blake and Ghira Belladonna have an emotional conversation, and Ghira tells her the only thing he feared was she would go down the wrong path. *Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back - (9:49 - 10:16) Blake and Sun fight Ilia. *Taking Control - (13:14 - 13:33) Ghira tells Blake and Sun about Adam’s planned coup. *No Safe Haven - (14:51 - 15:05) Blake opens a box in Ghira's study, pulling out a White Fang flag. *Dread in the Air - (14:23 - 14:40) Sienna talks about how she was one of the first to suggest the White Fang use violence to further their goals. I Burn *The First Step, Pt.2 (1:07 - 1:14) Yang nears her landing into the Emerald Forest. *(“Yellow” Trailer Version) Painting the Town… - (4:22 - 4:41) Yang walks into Junior’s Club, and the record starts skipping. *Never Miss a Beat - (9:27 - 10:14) Yang uses her Semblance to take out Flynt and Neon Katt after Weiss is defeated. *Fall - (17:08 - 17:35) Yang watches the replay on a large hologram screen and looks around at the crowd. *Of Runaways and Stowaways - (6:07 - 6:35) Yang does chores around her home. *Lighting the Fire - (3:26 - 4:03) Yang fights bandits. Wings *Best Day Ever - (4:04 - 4:10) Blake looks at her open journal in the cafeteria. *Lessons Learned - (10:36 - 10:57) Qrow begins leaving Team RWBY’s dorm room and stops to give words of encouragement and advice to his nieces. Volume 2 Soundtrack Time to Say Goodbye *Best Day Ever - (10:14 - 10:40) Ozpin gives Glynda a brief talk about letting the students continue to be kids. *Welcome to Beacon - (10:33 - 11:31) Blake expresses her concerns, and Team RWBY discusses whether they should leave things up to the adults. All Our Days *Burning the Candle - (9:36 - 10:47) Jaune goes to ask Weiss to the dance, only to find her asking Neptune. Ruby arrives at the dance,while Blake meets with Sun. *Round One - (1:54 - 2:32) Ruby wonders why Ozpin let her into Beacon two years early. She heads over to Taiyang Xiao Long. *A Much Needed Talk - (11:00 - 11:48) Blake and Ghira begin having an emotional conversation. Boop *Kuroyuri - (15:10 - 15:40) Young Lie Ren gives Nora Valkyrie a wooden toy hammer, and they introduce themselves to each other. *No Safe Haven - (12:09 - 12:40) Ren and Nora sit together in an airship on the way to Mistral when Ren suddenly places his hand on hers. The two hold hands, and Nora rests her head on his shoulder. Volume 3 Soundtrack It’s My Turn *Round One - (4:55 - 5:34) Team RWBY fights Team ABRN. *Tipping Point - (6:37 - 9:18) Weiss stands by Jacques Schnee’s side until a painting of Beacon draws her attention. She goes to the painting, where Henry Marigold flirts with her until she tells him to leave. She closes her eyes. Mirror Mirror Part II *The Next Step - (17:40 - 18:10) Weiss stares outside of her window, and Klein informs her Jacques wishes to speak with her. *Remembrance - (1:27 - 1:54) Weiss walks through her home until she encounters Whitley Schnee. *Punished - (10:07 - 10:34) Weiss stops crying, clears space in her room and picks up Myrtenaster. *Unforeseen Complications - (17:26 - 17:50) Weiss summons a miniature Arma Gigas. Divide *The Next Step - (2:31 - 3:01) Salem enters the room. *The Next Step - (5:26 - 5:59) Salem gives Tyrian the new order to find Ruby. *Of Runaways and Stowaways - (16:27 - 16:37) Salem asks Cinder whether she killed Ozpin. *Of Runaways and Stowaways - (17:08 - 17:27) Salem dismisses the Seer. *Family - (12:30 - 12:39) Raven first asks if Salem has the Relic, and Qrow changes the subject to Yang. *A Much Needed Talk - (8:29 - 8:33) Qrow says if Salem obtains the Relics, it will not end well. *A Much Needed Talk - (14:14 - 14:20) Qrow says Salem is trying to divide Humanity. *Taking Control - (3:23 - 3:41) Salem says she is disappointed in Tyrian. *Dread in the Air - (4:18 - 4:54) Salem starts giving orders after the Seer releases Lionheart. Cold *No Safe Haven - (15:40 - 17:30) Ruby gives a monologue as other characters are shown. Volume 4 Soundtrack Let’s Just Live *Family - (3:32 - 4:34) Yang walks downstairs to investigate laughter and enters the kitchen to find Taiyang Xiao Long, Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck reminiscing a memory of Qrow. *Family - (8:29 - 9:23) Yang begins laughing about Port’s mouse phobia. Later in the night, she goes back to her room and overhears a conversation about Ruby between Taiyang, Port and Oobleck outside. *Menagerie - (5:51 - 6:05) Kali Belladonna tells Blake she and Ghira heard what happened to Vale and were worried. *No Safe Haven - (17:45 - 20:10) Ruby writes to Yang on the accomplishment of reaching Mistral and on wanting to get Team RWBY back together. Like Morning Follows Night *Of Runaways and Stowaways - (11:52 - 12:31) When the Sea Dragon chases Blake and Sun through rock formations. *Menagerie - (2:31 - 3:14) Blake explains why the Faunus were unhappy with being given Menagerie. *Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back - (10:58 - 11:19) Blake rushes over, puts pressure on the wound Ilia Amitola gave Sun and calls for help. Bad Luck Charm *New Challengers… - (6:26 - 6:42) Qrow Branwen drinks in the Crow Bar. *New Challengers... - (12:17 - 12:47) Qrow finishes drinking and leaves the bar. *It’s Brawl in the Family - (4:21 - 4:45) Qrow drunkenly walks behind a pair of Atlesian Knight-200s and calls for Winter’s attention. *It’s Brawl in the Family - (4:51 - 5:49) Qrow moves past Weiss and taunts Winter. *It’s Brawl in the Family - (5:57 - 6:01) Qrow says Ironwood turned his back on Ozpin. *It’s Brawl in the Family - (7:12 - 7:23) Qrow and Winter fight in the paved area of the courtyard, and Qrow smashes the pavement with his sword. *It's Brawl in the Family - (7:31 - 7:38) Qrow cuts down the light pole and continues to fight Winter. *It's Brawl in the Family - (8:52 - 9:16) Qrow begins activating his weapon's scythe mode, only to stop and taunt Winter. *It's Brawl in the Family - (13:48 - 13:58) Qrow explains the enemy will not be afraid of Ironwood's forces and that he has seen the things Salem has made. *End of the Beginning - (15:21 - 15:49) Qrow explains the Silver-Eyed Warriors to Ruby. *End of the Beginning - (16:06 - 16:29) Qrow explains the missions he went on that took him all around Remnant were for Ozpin and that Ozpin is now missing. *Family - (10:11 - 11:06) Qrow kills a Beowolf that attempts to go after RNJR, watches a raven fly away and scoffs at Nora’s use of the word “luck”. Qrow watches Team RNJR in Higanbana from the opposing inn. *Family - (12:03 - 12:26) Qrow looks at Raven's mask, prompting her to move it. He asks what his sister wants. *Family - (12:39 - 12:58) Qrow and Raven talk about Yang. *Family - (13:14 - 13:18) Qrow says he thought Raven was not interested in the Relics. *Family - (13: 23 - 13:40) Qrow says Raven should leave the tribe and come back. *Family - (13:50 - 13:58) Qrow says the bandit tribe is made of killers and thieves. *Tipping Point - (15:19 - 15:34) Qrow protects Ruby from Tyrian Callows’ stinger. *Punished - (11:36 - 11:47) Qrow begins his attack on Tyrian. *Punished - (12:48 - 13:49) Qrow punches Tyrian and retrieves his weapon. Their fight leads them atop a building, and Tyrian falls in before pulling Qrow in. Ruby comes off a roof. *A Much Needed Talk - (1:38 - 1:41) Qrow seems shocked Team RNJR seemingly has no questions about the Maidens. *A Much Needed talk - (1:49 - 1:54) Qrow understands learning about the Maidens is a lot for Team RNJR to take in. *A Much Needed Talk - (13:14 - 13:36) Qrow answers Jaune and Nora's questions. *A Much Needed Talk - (14:21 - 14:28) Qrow looks up at the moon. *A Much Needed Talk - (14:35 - 14:39) Qrow says he does not really know what to do. *A Much Needed Talk - (16:14 - 17:25) Qrow explains his Semblance and takes a walk. *A Much Needed Talk - (17:31 - 17:34) Qrow says he has nothing else to talk about. *Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back - (13:32 - 13:36) Qrow coughs, drawing RNJR's attention. *Kuroyuri - (8:55 - 9:02) Qrow sits against a tree. *No safe Haven - (3:05 - 3:17) Jaune carries and sets down Qrow. *No Safe Haven - (10:41 - 11:22) Ruby checks on Qrow after the battle, and the Mistral airships arrive. *Welcome to Haven - (8:09 - 8:13) Qrow talks to Lionheart about his recklessness. *Welcome to Haven - (9:36 - 9:40) Qrow talks about needing all the Huntsman at Haven. *Welcome to Haven - (9:54 - 10:00) Qrow mentions the reason why he quit teaching. *Welcome to Haven - (11:02 - 11:14) Qrow says he knows where the Spring Maiden is. *Welcome to Haven - (12:52 - 12:57) Qrow suggests trying to obtain Spring with just Team RNJR, Lionheart and himself. *Welcome to Haven - (13:42 - 13:47) Qrow stares at Lionheart. *Welcome to Haven - (19:48 - 20:15) Qrow stumbles into his and Team RNJR’s temporary residence, thoroughly drunk and excited to have found Ozpin. *Welcome to Haven - (20:41 - 20:47) Qrow proudly exclaims he did it. *Dread in the Air - (3:15 - 3:18) Watts tells Salem Qrow informed them of Spring's location. *Unforeseen Complications - (8:06 - 8:12) Qrow says to just take a second and that everyone is overwhelmed. This Life is Mine *No Safe Haven - (14:20 - 14:49) Weiss pays the pilot to take her out of Atlas. *Dread in the Air - (11:08 - 11:52) Weiss tries to fight the Queen Lancer with Dust but is unsuccessful in harming it. Armed and Ready *Taking Control - (4:24 - 6:07) Yang paints her arm, goes to the shed and has a conversation with her father. *Lighting the Fire - (4:06 - 4:29) The shady man asks Yang's name and says she is dead once Raven finds out Yang harmed them. *Lighting the Fire - (12:49 - 13:25) Raven says to take Yang away, which prompts her to get angry. One of the bandits tries to attack her, and she punches him away. Lusus Naturae *The Next Step - (0:32 - 0:59) A Beowolf crawls out of a pool. *Remembrance - (6:11 - 6:19) Ren and Nora stare at the Nuckelavee's footprint in Shion. *Kuroyuri - (12:41 - 12:55) Li Ren attempts to fend off the Nuckelavee. *Taking Control - (14:18 - 14:46) The Nuckelavee approaches Team RNJR. *No Safe Haven - (2:23 - 2:29) The Nuckelavee turns its attention to Qrow after its initial roar. *No Safe Haven - (3:36 - 4:00) Team RNJR circle around the Nuckelavee. *No Safe Haven - (4:37 - 4:58) The Nuckelavee powers up. *No Safe Haven - (9:26 - 9:34) Nora takes out the horse part of the Knuckelavee, finally incapacitating it. Category:Leitmotifs